Hazard control systems often comprise a smoke detector, a control board, and an extinguishing system. When the smoke detector detects smoke, it sends a signal to the control board. The control board then typically sounds an alarm and triggers the extinguishing system in the area monitored by the smoke detector. Such systems, however, are complex and require significant installation time and cost. In addition, such systems may be susceptible to failure in the event of malfunction or loss of power.